no more love
by themetalbeamkatana1.0
Summary: a love hina x no more heroes crossover! Nobody's heard of the game, but if you find it, try it out! What happens when keitaro meets the number 1 assassin of the UAA? A bit AU, so just be warned! Rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

Metalbeamkatana1.0 does not own any of the characters from love hina, no more heroes, and any other crossovers added later. I'm new to this so don't expect it to be perfect.

When I was six years old, I used to love fairy tales, mainly because there was adventure, magic and that extra bit of romance that is found between the hero and the princess he rescues. I grew up thinking if I work really hard and followed the right steps, I would be like that prince and find my happy ending.

Present

Keitaro's POV

3, 2, 1

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Those were the last sounds I heard as I was sent flying through air. It happens daily in Hinata Sou and it's stayed that way for the past year. This time, they say I was peeking on them in the bath. Truth is, is that I made sure to put up a sign telling them I was going to clean up the place, and they still went in. This wasn't the only time, for the entire year, I was constantly beaten and forcibly shot out of this place for "peeking" on them, but they were all purely accidents. It gets hard to believe over time, but what they don't know is that I've had an inner ear infection since I was 8, and I lost most of my balance, but they'll never believe me. They've never believed men before, so what's different this time?

Anyways, asides from that, I still flying through the air, and I still don't know when I'm going to land. I really hope that it's not too far. I still have so many things I have to do at the dorm, and they still haven't given me the time to do anything.

Oh, never mind, here comes the ground now.

Travis POV

I can't believe it. I always dreamed of going to Japan and now I'm here. Man, I can't wait to try out all the sushi they got here….. Oh crap. I just realized I ran out of all my money. Damn it! How did this happen?!?! Wasn't killing the top ten assassins enough for a simple trip?!?! Man, I think I'm going to be sleeping on a bench in this place. Huh? What's that whizzing noise? Holy Shit!

Normal pedestrian POV

It all happened so fast! One moment, there was this gaijin yelling all over the place, the next thing I knew it, some sort of meteor just came out and smashed him.

… I know, I'll just quietly sneak away and pretend I saw nothing.

When fate hands us a lemon, let's try to make lemonade.

- Anonymous


	2. Chapter 2

Metalbeamkatana1.0 does not own love hina, no more heroes, or any other crossovers added later on.

When I was a kid, I lost my parents in a brutal murder. For me, there was no such thing as a happy ending, only sorrow and hatred. The only way I ever lived was to put on a mask and a pure white lover bizarre jelly t-shirt. However, the truth is, is that underneath that happy exterior, I still thirst for that relief of vengeance, even if I must pay the highest of prices to attain it.

Present

Travis POV

In that one bizarre moment, I felt like as though fate just shoved shit up my mouth and barfed up my ass. If it weren't for my bizarre ability to survive any projectile, I'd be a steaming pile of crap on the sidewalk. Hold on, why is there a guy in place of a fricking meteor?!?! This guy just came out of nowhere like those weird things from that bitch Lolita's basement! But, being the gentleman I am, I push him off me, and helped him up. Then, in my nicest tone of voice, I asked him (in Japanese of course), where he came from.

Keitaro POV

Well, this is just another fine day. After being ejected out of "my" grandmother's dorm, I crash land on some crazy looking gaijin. Seeing as how he just shoved me off of him, pulled me up, and started spewing swears everywhere, I can tell that he's going to be another crazy, like as if I don't have enough of them already.

Travis POV

Luckily, I picked up Japanese after realizing that subs suck. If it weren't for that, this guy wouldn't understand shit over what I'm saying, but enough of my crap. "Alright, who sent you?! I swear, if you think that I'm going to flinch by seeing some fckin' jap assassin, you got another fckin' thing coming up, you fckin' ass!" I may have been on vacation, but I knew that an assassin would come out of even my ass to take the title of no.1 assassin. I was prepared for almost anything. "Are you drunk or something? What kind of stereotype is that? No, I wasn't sent to kill you. Hell, I don't even know you!" "Ha, if I got 1$ for every time I heard that, I wouldn't need this fckin' job ass, so come on!!!" "Me? Fight you? Is this for real? Dude, I get the crap beaten out of me every fckin' day, and you're asking me to fight you?! Dude, it'd be more effective for you if I just cut my own throat than for you to kill me." "What?" "In fact, do you have a knife with you? The sooner I end my life, the better." For that one moment, I felt something that I haven't felt for a long time. Maybe it was indigestion, but I decided to call this feeling, sympathy. Maybe it was because of the fact that I see my enemies hacked to pieces that I feel this way from some ordinary guy I just met. Poor guy, he looks as though he'd been cut opened, had his organs removed, and had been stitched back. Looking at him reminded me of that look, back then in my high school days. My parents were murdered right before my very eyes years ago, and because I had no parents, I was easy to be picked on by all the other kids. If this guy needs help, hell, maybe I can help him, and make a little money on the side. "Whoa, dude! Don't go EMO on me! Geez, if you've got a problem with a couple of thugs, maybe I can help." "You, help me? Dude, we just met, and you say you can act as a bodyguard? No way, man, for all I can tell, you can just follow me to my home, kill me and take all my stuff! Besides, it's not like as if you can even protect me from them." "Hey man, you can trust me for this type of job. Back at home, I used to do tons of odd jobs before I became a body guard." Ok, say I lied at the last bit, but telling him I'm the number one assassin of a United Association of Assassins, isn't going to help me. "Scorpion collector, lawn mowing, even test dummy, you name it! And besides, I have the right qualifications for any type of fighting, so trust me. Besides, it's not like as if I'm from the US Mafia or something."

Keitaro POV

I pondered at his words for a moment. Half of the stuff he said sounds like as if he just made it up, and I can't even tell if this guy is even body guard material, or if he can even last a second against Motoko, let alone a chance. However, this guy seems really determined. You know, I can see a lot of me in him. Because of my crappy look, everybody just mistook me for some piece of shit; I can't just give up on him just because I think he can get killed from this. Damn it, I know I'll regret this, but why not? "Fine, you want to be my body guard? Fine, I'll hire you…" "Yes!" "…If you can pass my test." "What aren't my qualifications enough?" "Anybody can say that their tough. Most guys think they are. However, you want to be my body guard, you have to prove that you can take a bullet for me." This may be harsh, but if he really wants to get this job, he's got to face Motoko. Maybe then, he'll realize how futile it is.

Travis POV

Damn! For a moment, I thought I got the job. Oh well, I just got to pass his little test to get paid. Maybe he thinks I'm not tough enough to scare his little bullies. "Fine then, lead the way uhhhhh……." "Keitaro. Urashima, Keitaro." "Yeah, and the name's Travis. Touchdown, Travis." "Wait, your name's Touchdown?" "What the fck?! No!! My name's Travis!! I thought that people in Japan used their last names first?!" "I thought that Americans used their first names first." "Yeah, because it actually comes first." "How about we just agree to disagree?" "Yeah, okay. It's settled then."

??? POV

So it seems that Travis really doesn't remember. That's okay, because in the end, only I can take his head.

"I have no regrets in life. I think that everything happens to you for a reason. The hard times you go through builds character, making you a much stronger person."

- Rita Mero


End file.
